1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to digital packet entity communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for preclassifying packets on receipt, to aid in organization and packet proceeding.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of classifying packets upon entry into a system or device has been previously implemented in various fashions. Some implementations involve the use of a microprocessor, and classification is done using software. Some implementations involve flexible micro-engines that require a great deal of programming to execute, while other “hard coded” approaches offer a fixed hardware alternative with little flexibility for adapting the device to a user's system. The scope of the classification schemes is often limited and the results are fixed. For example, such a limited scope preclassification scheme may simply determine packet routing in the system baaed upon the packet quality of service (QOS) level.
It would be advantageous if a means of packet preclassification existed that was flexible and relatively easy to program, permitting system flow grouping or pinning.